The Corrupt of Remnant
by Scorpius124
Summary: This story is about a creature based off the creeper from jeepers creepers going out to feed while team RWBY and team JNPR have to defeat him.
1. chapter 1

_the creature in this story is based off the creeper from jeepers creepers_

Every 23rd spring for 23 days, it can eat.

 **Prologue**

In a mountain far from Vale, an ancient creature is awakening from its slumber.

the creature stands up from its cacooned state, it stands at 7.8 feet tall with a massive 6 foot long sword by its side, its skin is a deathly pale color, it opened its eyes, showing them as pitch black with the white pupils in the center being the only other color. It let out a screech showing layers of serrated teeth with a tri-forked tongue shooting out. The only clothes on it was a pitch black cloak covering its entire body except for the face, hands and feet. Its hands and feet were comprised of three claws to act as fingers and toes. By the end it began walking to the exit, passing by preserved bodies of humans and grimm alike.

 **The kingdom of Vale best be ready for the Corrupt is comming to eat.**


	2. The Corrupt of Remnant chpt 1

Every 23rd spring for 23 days it can eat 

_White fang POV_

This sucks, Adam making us guard the forest area when we could be in bed. Deen and Marcus were currently checking the area where the mountain and the forest meet. As they were finishing up they found an unsettling and grisly site, bodies, 5 of them, all disemboiled and missing parts. They were then assaulted by an unholy screech from the treeline as a figure hops down. They were both terrified of the being in front of them, standing 7.8 feet, well taller then either of them, it lifts one of the biggest swords they've ever seen, they see the thing is getting closer, as they see its eyes they only see death, they draw their rifles and begin filling it with dust. But to their shock it did shit against the thing infront of them as it just grabs marcus, as it lifts it sword as deen is watching, frozen by fear, as the blade just cleaves marcus' head off and the figure turns to him. Deen starts running for his life as he hears a hissing sound, before he can fo anything the blade tip is through his chest, as he turns back he sees the sword became some sort of bladed whip, as he bleeds out.

 _Corrupt POV_

I had just finished devouring the group of five humans, then two faunus just enters the area so I decide to wait for them to move closer. As they watch in horror at my feeding, I decide to stall them by screeching. Then I make my move and jump down to feed and harvest, they thought that their toys would stop me, as I have one in my grip I ready _Harvester_ and bring the blade down on his neck, as his head rolled on the ground the other started running, I activate _Harvester's_ mechanics and it shoots into multiple bladed segments connected by rope, as the tip pierces the back I begin pulling him back as he looks at me with pure fear in his eyes while his blood lose ends him. I finish eating quickly and move closer to where I can smell more faunus.

 **To all those curious _Harvester_ is the name of the Corrupt's chain sword.**


	3. The Corrupt of Remnant chpt 2

Every 23rd spring for 23 days it can eat 

_The lieutenant's POV_

It has been 5 hours scences Deen and Marcus had radioed in and it was actually worrying, sure they were disorderly and annoying but they knew they had to call in every hour. Adam himself had trusted him to guard this while he was gone. I was also suffering from radio interferences being whenever it was turned on it just kept playing the country song _Eyes of Corruption_. I soon heard a knock, a literal knock at the door to the warehouse, I decided to check the camera and to my shock all the outside guard were dead, completely dead and in the center, infront of the door was a tall, cloaked man with a giant blood covered sword. The man soon became impatient and raised his sword to bring the door down. I quickly sounded the alarm before it destroyed the door.

 _Corrupt's POV_

I had just finished devouring the many masked faunus in my way but I soon found myself infront of the entrance to a large building, so I decided to knock at the door, for whatever reason. I soon became impatient for a response so I just broke down the down.

 _White fang POV_ The alarm sounded as large numbers of white fang rushed to the door, just as it was busted open by a large figure. They opened fire but it didn't seem to do anything. The thing rushed forward and in one swift movement sliced through half of them (with its sword in whip mode). The remaining white fang fell back as the lieutenant rushed in. The sound of chainsaw on flesh sounded as the lieutenant sawed clean through the cloak, as the cloak was removed it was revealed, to their horror, that the thing's skin underneath the cloak was pitch black, as its claws grip the sword and anger swell in its eyes, a set of demonic black wings stretched out of its back.

 _The Corrupt's POV_ The saw blade weilding faunus managed to destroy my cloak so I had to remove it, but it ticked my off for the amount of damage done so I activated my semblance and released a screech.

 _White fang's POV_ The thing released an unholy screech, completely paralyzing everyone within earshot. It then released its vengeance, with a slaughter, before anyone could react it cleaved the remaining white fang troops in two as it grabbed the lieutenant by his face then using its claw, put a foot wide hole in his gut.

 _The lieutenant's POV_

As it cut my gut and began carrying me outside I soon hear a car approaching, I hope the police can somehow save me but to my surprise an armoured van came out of the forest. My hopes soon died as the backdoors open and it revealed a large number of body bags.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

My vehicle soon arrived as I prepared a suitable punishment for the faunus that destroyed my cloak. His look of horror as my van opened and the body bags were shown.

 _No One's POV_

Unknown to the Corrupt the security system caught everything so many people saw it. Adam was agrovated that something just destroyed a warehouse and killed many of his allies. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were intrigued and a bit disgusted by the thing's attack.

Some important notes is that the Corrupt's semblance allows it to paralyze everyone in within earshot by screeching loudly and his van has basically has all the same capability as the regular creeper van.


	4. The Corrupt of Remnant chpt 3

**The Mission**

Every 23rd spring for 23 days it can eat 

_NO ONE'S POV_

In other news the reports on mass murders throughout Vale has baffled law enforcement and terrified hikers, the only witness found was from a white fang base that was a victim to one of these murders. The thing that attacked us was over 7 feet tall with a giant sword, when the leader attacked it he managed to destroy its cloak but that just seemed to tick it off, dear oum the sound, the sound it made was horrifying and it had demonic wing and souless eyes, listen if you here a screech be on your guard and don't tick it off. This was the last thing he said before he had hanged himself to, and I quote "make the screaming stop". Well if anyone has news on the Valien Slasher then report to the police imedietly, this is Lisa Lavender signing off. The news report scared the members of team RWBY, especially their leader. Ruby was sitting atop her bed in a fetal postion with Yang comforting her. "Ruby listen there's no way the Valien Slasher would dare enter beacon" said yang in a comforting voice. "But what if he does, we could be dead" Ruby retorts. "Shut up you dolt, Yang is right" Weiss adds in. Before the team could continue the P.A system sounded, "Would team Rwby and team Jnpr please head to my office". So they started heading to Ozpin's office.

When both teams were in the office, Ozpin began to debrief the details of their mission. "Team Rwby and Jnpr, the mission I have in store for you will be dangerous but I do trust you guys to complete it. For this mission, you are to hunt down the Valien Slasher". The moment Ozpin mentioned the Valien Slasher Ruby hid behind Yang. "Why do we have to hunt him down?" asked Ruby in a scared voice. "Because if he isn't captured soon then he may become a greater threat" awnsered Ozpin. So, begrudgingly, the two teams headed to the bullhead to start their mission.

 _Corrupt's POV_

I just felt a disturbance in the wind as I finished ripping a goliath apart. The disturbance felt similar too two encounters from my past and as memories flow back my anger increases.

 **Flashback**

46 years ago. I was heading to house for my last meal before my slumber, but I was soon assaulted by a mysterious blade wailder with an arming sword and a sheild/sheath. The man had blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he demanded I tell him why I was hear but I was annoyed. He had managed to parry my strikes despite the size and power difference. He had managed to stab me in my heart which ticked me off more. His blade was somehow capable of making me feel pain, which both scared and agrovated me more. So in the end I was forced to flee but not before taking his leg.

 **Flashback End**

That man was one of the bane's of my existence but not as much as one other.

 **Flashback**

23 years ago. I was attacked by 4 individuals, one of white, one of yellow, one of grey and one of red. The white one was the biggest threats being her silver eyes. The other three were easily disposed of but she stopped me from killing any of them. Her eyes burnt me whenever we had eye contact, so with no chance of killing them I was once again forced to fled but this time I was incapable of taking anything.

 **Flashback End**

To this day I resent the names and bloodlines of both the Arc and the Rose families and vowed that if I ever found another one from either family I would kill them without hesitation.

 _So The Corrupt has a history with the arcs and roses so Ruby and Jaune better watch out. Also the idea for his weakness to be the silver eyes is mainly related to the grimm parts he has assimilated into himself._


	5. The Corrupt of Remnant chpt 4

**The** **Encounter**

 ** _Something important I didn't specify in the last chapter was that, first of all the members of team Rwby and Jnpr were in their school uniforms, and that they were in their third year at beacon. To create a time line, 46 years ago the Corrupt encountered Jaune's grandfather, 23 years ago the Corrupt encountered team Strq in their first year and right now the Corrupt will encounter team Rwby and Jnpr._** Every 23rd spring for 23 days it can eat

/

 _Team Rwby and Team Jnpr POV_

Team Rwby and Jnpr were heading to the bullhead for their mission. Ruby was much taller without much other changes but she modified Cresent Rose to shift into a sword as well. Weiss had grown in many places but the most prevalent change was the white cloak on her back, a gift from her friend. Blake wore the same clothes as her volume 4 and 5 self did. Yang had grown taller and now had a duster on and Ember Celica now goes down to her elbows. Jaune had adopted a full platemail armor set with an open face helm. Pyrrha had added shoulder paldrons and a spartan helmet instead of her tiara. Ren and Nora also had their volume 4 and 5 clothes. The two teams were a little fearful being they had to fight the Valien Slasher, whom had a current body count of 379 humans and faunus as well as uncountable number of grimm kills.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

I have not had a good day, first I felt as though my past was comming for me and now I can't seem to hit this annoying shorty with crazy colored eyes.

 _Neo's POV_

I'm terrified, why because this man, no this monster just popped up out of nowhere and tried to bisect me, and now I can't get away from it. Everytime I teleport it somehow finds me just as quickly. I knew the Valien Slasher was dangerous but fucking hell this thing is a killing machine. So in a last ditch effort I teleport back to the warehouse.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

She teleported again, but no matter, she is still rich fear so tracking wouldn't be that hard. So when her scent returns I ready my wings and head straight for her.

 _Roman's POV_

I had just finished my chat with Cinder, when suddenly Neo teleported infront of me with a terrified look in her eyes. "Neo what happened to you?" I ask in a concerned voice. She responds with "The Valien Slasher" in sign language. "How, He seemed to just be your usual murderer" I respond. She reponds with "Thats not the case" in sign language. But I soon here the flapping of wings and Neo tenses up.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

I followed the scent of that annoying midget to a large warehouse that smelt of dust and faunus. So I go for the easiest entrance.

 _Roman's POV_

Some creature burst through window and landed 30 feet from us. Though the moment Neo saw him she hid behind me, so I take aim with my cane.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

I land close to the girl and see her, cowering behind some sort of british mobster with way to much eyeliner, the moment he sees me, he aims his cane at me and it fires a flare, I block it with Harvester.

 _Roman's POV_

To my surprise the thing pulls out a massive sword and literally swats the flare away with its flat side. The alarms sound as the creature starts its attack, white fang troops are getting slaughtered left and right as its like a scene from a horror movie. Quickly thinking I manage to knock it into a stack of dust crates and fire my cane, then just before it impacts I have Neo teleport us out. When we are outside we just see that a crater is where the warehouse once was. "Well Neo, I'm pretty sure its dead" I say in a relieved voice. Then we flee before the cops arrive.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

The mobster managed to launch me into a bunch of crates then everything I see is a light and my body is on fire. When I recover I see that I'm in a crater and sirens are blaring, so I decide to have a bite.

 _Roman's POV_

We look over to the warehouse crater as gunshots and screaming is heard. "Ok mabye not" I say as we head as far away from the scene as possible.

 _The Corrupt's POV_ After having finished off the last of the cops and heal up, I hear a bullhead coming and look as a group if eight people arrive, but two in particular catch my attention, the first is the youngest, a girl in a red cloak with **silver eyes** and the look of the first silver eyed warrior I fought. The second was a man clad in platemail with **cocrea mors** in his hands.

 _Team Rwby and Jnpr POV_

We had just arrived at the scene of an explosion, when to our horror we find all the cops dead and in the center was a tall thing with a giant sword in its hand. Its attention was directed at Ruby and Jaune in particular for some reason. "l...l...Listen you we are huntsman and huntresses asigned to bring you down. said Ruby in a shaky voice.

 _The Corrupt's POV_

The red cloaked one even sounds like her. But still if they want a fight, and I have been craving a fight, then I'll give them a fight.

One thing is that I'm sorry if I offended anyone with words like midget. Though still the next chapter will be a good fight.


	6. Important note

**Hi I know ita been awhile but thats because I have no idea for how the fight would go, so I'm just going to drop it.**


End file.
